Destiny, Rewritten
by surfergirl11
Summary: PRTF. Sequel to A Legacy Continued. When everyone returns to the future, lives are changed, people move out, and like always, they must protect the city. Used to be A Rewritten Destiny...Revised and Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**A Rewritten Destiny**

"What do you mean you caught the microwave on fire?" Jen half yelled, half laughed into her cell phone.

"I don't know. I was making a baked potato and it just kind of went up in flames." Her sister, Jessie, replied on the other end.

"Please tell me that you took it out of the aluminum foil first." Jen begged her.

There was a long silence followed by, "Well, not exactly."

"Jess, you can't microwave aluminum foil! It's aluminum, as in metal. You don't put metal anywhere near the microwave." Jen groaned. "I swear, as smart as you are, I really wonder about you sometimes. You greatly lack in the common sense department."

"I resent that!" Jessie said.

"Now, honey, do I need to come and take away all of the sharp knives so that you don't hurt yourself?" Jen and Wes had bought a house not long after they had returned back from the past and had been married. It took some persuading, but they convinced Admiral Logan to let him come back with them. After all, he was the one who saved the future.

"You know what? You can kiss my butt!" Jessie told her, half laughing.

"I would if I could find it." Jen joked.

Jessie gasped into the phone. "I am so hanging up on you for that."

"I was kidding." Jen laughed. "Did you do any damage?"

"No, I caught it in time." Jess replied.

"Good. Still, I worry about you being there by yourself." Jen explained.

"Jen, really, I'm fine. And besides, it's not like I can't kick almost anyone's ass that walks through that door." Jessie bit into her apple. She had decided to choose something else that didn't require much preparation for her snack.

"That's true, but you're my little sister. I worry. It's what I do." Jen said.

"Yeah, yeah." Jessie shrugged.

Jessie was one of the strongest and most skilled fighters in Time Force. Being the leader of the Academy, she should be. She lived in the apartment that she and Jen shared by herself now, ever since Jen had moved in with Wes about 3 months ago. She really wasn't alone much though; Blake visited her a lot. They had been dating for over a year now, but he had never stayed overnight. They had both agreed on that rule in their relationship.

"Captain Dawson." The crackling voice from headquarters sounded from his COM system.

"Dawson. What's the problem?" Blake asked as he turned the corner onto the next street in his patrol car. His shift had just ended.

"There was an armed robbery at 5th and Kef. They aren't sure if the guy is gone or not." His receiver buzzed slightly as the call was coming through.

"Alright, I'm on my way now. Requesting back up." Blake flipped on his lights and adjusted his seat belt, speeding off down the street. It looked like he would be working some overtime tonight.

"They're on their way."

When Blake arrived at the house at 5th and Kef Street, he could see the broken down door and a few pieces of broken furniture inside the doorway. Another officer was escorting the family across the street to a patrol car for their safety. Blake grabbed an extra blaster from his cruiser and started for the first responder.

The two men saluted each other.

"Grey, what happened here?" Blake asked.

"The family had gone out for dinner and when they returned home, the door was broken down. They called Time Force and when I got here, he shot at me a few times." The tall, thin lieutenant reported.

"Did you see him leave the house yet?" Blake asked him.

"No, sir." Grey replied.

"Okay, keep a check on the perimeter. When my back-up gets here, brief them and then tell them to wait on my signal." Blake gave him his orders and then started for the house.

His boots crunched on the gravel ground as he drew his blaster and approached the darkness of the foyer. His senses were on high alert as he stepped up and into the doorway. Surveying his surroundings, he gave the foyer the all clear and made his way into the living room. His blaster leading the way, he saw nothing there either. He reached the kitchen next and saw a shadow slip into the next room.

"Freeze! Time Force! You're under arrest!" Blake shouted.

The figure kept moving and Blake went after him. He dodged a shot that was sent at him and fired one of his own back at him. It hit its mark on his back, but it didn't seem to phase him. When he reached the other end of the house, he stopped and turned to face Blake. It was clear that it was a mutant.

Blake came to a halt about fifteen feet from him, his blaster still locked on the mutant. "I'll tell you again, Time Force! You are under arrest!"

"That's what you think!" The mutant said and charged him.

Blake fired three shots. They all hit their mark, however the mutant just kept coming. Blake blocked a hit and placed a kick into his side, the mutant crumpled slightly and counter punched Blake in the stomach. Blake took the shot and tried to punch the mutant in the chest, but he anticipated this and grabbed his fist in mid-air. The mutant flipped Blake in a somersault and the captain landed on his back with a thud. He rolled out of the way just as the mutant brought his foot down to pin him. The mutant fired at Blake and hit him in the shoulder. He gasped with pain and fired at the mutant's face. It hit and it took the mutant aback. Blake saw his opportunity and threw several punches and kicks at him. The mutant struck him back in the ribs and threw Blake back a bit. Blake charged him again. There was punches and kicks flying from both sides, but Blake finally found his weak spot and sent hit crashing to the ground. He jumped on top of him and pinned his hands behind his back and began to cuff him.

"Move in." He called into his headset and within a matter of seconds there were three officers at his side.

"C'mon, move it." They yelled to the struggling mutant as they led him outside.

Blake took a minute to gather himself and took a look at the damage that had been done, then he proceeded out the door as well. He was greeted by a dark night filled with the lights and sounds of Time Force. The mutant was being put in the patrol car and a few of the officers were talking to the family. He saw another patrol car pull up and the driver get out. Blake smiled as he saw Jessie come rushing up to him. She hugged him.

"I heard the call." She said when they separated. "Are you alright? You're bleeding."

Jessie was a little on edge with armed robberies. He didn't blame her though; he would be too if that was how his parents had been killed.

Blake saw his shoulder. The blaster had left a gash, but nothing serious.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine." He assured her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys, the sequel is back up!! I've totally redone it, as some of you can tell I'm sure, but I'm just glad that I've finally moved out of my writer's block and got an idea going again. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

Morning dawned bright and early the next day, too early. The alarm clock beeped, pulling Wes out of his dreams. He rolled over and hit the snooze button; the face of the clock read 5:24 a.m. Wes pulled the covers over his head and tried to go back to sleep. He felt Jen pull the covers off of his face and kiss him.

"C'mon Wes, get up." She smiled.

"No…" He groaned. "It's too early."

"Maybe you shouldn't have stayed up so late last night." Jen grinned at him.

"Yeah, well…wait a minute." Wes looked at her. "How come you're not tired?"

"Because, I don't sleep in until 10 on the weekends. I'm used to getting up at this time." Jen kissed him again and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"But it's dark outside. That's a crime. No one should have to get up until the sun is up at least." Wes heard Jen turn on the shower.

"You have to be up early anyway." Jen's voice was a little muffled from the flow of water. "It's Commencement Day at the Academy. Didn't you say that you wanted to stop by there?"

"Yeah." Wes replied.

It was quiet for a little while after that and Jen figured that Wes had gone back to sleep.

"Wes, get up!" Jen shouted from the bathroom. She didn't hear the bathroom door open.

All of a sudden, Jen screamed as she felt an icy cold blast of water come from nowhere. She heard Wes laughing and saw him crouched down on the floor. He had filled a cup full of ice water and dumped it over the top of the shower onto his wife.

"Wesley Collins! I am going to kill you!" Jen poked her head around the door of the shower and Wes fell over onto his side laughing.

"I'm sorry, Jen. I couldn't help it." He said in between fits of laughter.

"Yeah, I bet you're sorry." Jen splashed him. "That's the third time you've done that this week!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jessie had arrived at the Academy an hour earlier than usual so that she could make sure that everything was set up for the day. Today was Commencement Day, the day when the Academy took in around 35 or so new students. Jessie would lecture them about the importance of Time Force and what they do. She would then put them through a physical test to determine their training schedules and then they would go through a skills test to figure out what their strengths and weaknesses were. She would then make up their classes and pick out her group of elite students. She loved this day and hated it too. She had to get the students to mind her and it usually wasn't a problem, but there were always those few who gave her problems.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wes had been working all day with paperwork and other office work, which definitely wasn't his favorite part of his job. He had already done his patrol early that morning so that he could have the afternoon to stop by and see the new kids that Jessie got this year. He laughed. He remembered when he had come back to the future; Admiral Logan made him go through the Academy. Logan had told him that everyone in Time Force had to go through that Academy and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. He did have to hand it to Jessie though; she was a tough teacher. It didn't matter to her that he was a ranger; she treated him just like everyone else. It was kind of embarrassing to him, being the only person that old. Most of the students were around the ages of 16 or 17 and depending on their abilities and skill level, they would graduate anywhere from 1 to 4 years. He only had to stay there for about a month, but he had to have that certificate before Admiral Logan would assign him to Captain status and let him continue as a ranger.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 4 p.m. 'Dang it.' He thought. 'I'm going to miss them.'

Wes locked up his office and hurried down the hall to the elevator. He had to go down to the 11th floor and catch the connecting tram that would take him over to the Academy. There was no way that he would make it in 5 minutes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jessie smiled. It had been a successful day. She had gotten everyone through their tests and placed them all where they needed to be. No one failed the physical test either, so she didn't have to refer anyone for a year; she hated having to do that. She surveyed the room. All of the weapons that she had the students practicing with were lying all over the floor. She had told the students to go to their dormitories early and get some sleep. They would be sore enough tomorrow without having to stay later and help her pick up everything. Jessie began tossing bow staffs and nun chucks into separate piles so that she could store them properly in the weapons closet. The regular students only used bows and nun chucks; she saved the other, more dangerous weapons for her elite students. They used things like the chain whip or the quarterstaff, very rarely would she let them practice with actual sabers. Those were saved for demonstrations mostly.

"Do you need a hand?" Wes asked coming through the door into the familiar training room.

"Hey, Wes. Sure, if you don't mind." Jessie smiled.

"No problem." He bent down and tossed a nun chunk into the pile. "I was actually hoping to see some of the new kids in action."

"I let them go early. I worked them pretty hard today." Jessie replied flipping a bow up with her foot and catching it with her hand.

"I remember. I thought I was in good shape until I made it in here. You kicked my butt." Wes laughed.

Jessie did too. "Hey, it's my job."

"I bet I could beat you now though." Wes dared.

Jessie laughed harder. "I highly doubt that Wes. You may be older and bigger than me, but I overshadow you in experience and skill."

"Is that a challenge?" Wes asked playfully.

"I tell you what, I'll even be nice and let you pick your own weapon." Jessie picked up another bow staff.

Blake and Jen had walked in a few minutes before and took a seat in the bleachers when they heard the trash-talking between the two family members.

"This is going to be good." Jen smirked.

"Wes is so going down." Blake laughed.

"Oh, I know. He doesn't know what he's getting into. Especially, fighting her with a bow staff. She mastered that in about three days." Jen said.

Wes lined up opposite Jessie on the mat in the center of the room. He spun his bow around once in his hands. Jessie laughed and took off her jacket, leaving a tight fitting, long sleeved black shirt behind.

Wes made the first move, charging at Jessie. She easily counter attacked him and knocked him in the ribs. Wes stumbled back, a little winded.

"Are you still sure that you want to do this?" Jessie asked coolly.

"You bet." Wes charged her again, spinning he caught the back of her knee, knocking her down. He smiled proudly, but was then quickly knocked down by Jessie's bow. The battle was on. They flew at each other, bow's hitting hard.

"C'mon Wes!" Blake shouted.

"Kick his butt Jess!" Jen yelled.

Jessie whipped her bow around and caught Wes in the back sending him a few feet forward. He retaliated by swiping at her head. Jessie ducked and took out Wes's feet—he landed hard on the ground with a thud. Jen and Blake cheered at the unsurprising outcome and met them on the mat.

Jen helped Wes off of the ground.

"Ouch…" He held his butt as he rose to his feet.

"Honey," Jen was trying to hold back her laughter. "I told you never to pick a fight with someone that you couldn't handle."

"Good try, Wes." Jessie shook his hand.

Jessie tossed her bow back into the pile and walked over to Blake.

"C'mon, let's get out of here. I've got something I want to show you." Blake told her.

"I can't. I've got to get all of this cleaned up." She replied.

"We'll get it for you, Jess. Go on." Jen told her, picking up Wes's bow from the ground.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Wes replied.

"No, Jen, it's okay. I'll finish up here, then we'll go." Jessie said.

Jen smacked her in the butt with the bow she held in her hands.

"I said go! We got it. Besides, wasn't that always the rule when we were here, loser cleans up?" Jen smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Jessie replied.

"Thanks guys." Blake chimed in and took Jessie by the hand.

When they had left, Jen smiled at Wes.

"Way to go babe, the plan's working so far." Jen hugged him.

"Yeah, but the sad part was, I didn't let her beat me. She actually did kick my butt." Wes said.

"Well, I could've told you that was going to happen." Jen laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny, Rewritten: Chapter Three

Blake and Jessie left the Academy and walked down towards the river. The sun was starting it's descent in the sky and it felt good as it warmed their skin; it was beginning to get chilly now that winter had started to set in.

"How was your day?" Blake asked her.

"It was good actually, everyone did well. I was surprised." Jessie replied. "I'm going to have a handful this year."

"You'll handle them just fine, you always do." Blake smiled and stared at his feet.

They continued their walk past the river and into downtown. The sun had set and the air whipped around them, sending shivers down Jessie's body. She pulled on her long, black coat that she had grabbed on their way out and buttoned it. She also pulled out her loose ponytail and shook and fluffed her hair.

Blake stopped and smiled.

"What?" Jessie looked at him, smiling but puzzled.

"You are the only person that I know who can look this amazing after a 5 hour training session." He laughed.

"Well, it is an art form, you know." Jessie replied playfully.

She smiled as she looked at Blake—his windblown brown hair and his hands in his pockets. 'He is so adorable.' She thought to herself.

"What's going on with you?" Jess asked him.  
"Me?" Blake answered. "Nothing, I'm just a little nervous I guess."

"Why?" Jessie slipped her hand in his.

"No reason." Blake squeezed her hand lightly.

She gave him a look and laughed. "I wonder about you sometimes, you know that?"

"Oh, don't lie. That's why you love me so much." He said.

"Oh is that it?" She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her, the smoke from their breath disappearing in the night air. "I thought it was your charming sense of modesty."

"That too." He laughed and kissed her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't take it anymore! Why haven't they called yet?" Jen never was good with anticipation, especially with something like this.

"Jen," Wes grabbed her and sat her down on the couch. "Stop pacing, you're making me tired. They'll call, I can assure you. There may have been some problems that he has to fix. Just breathe, sit on the couch, and relax."

"Easy for you to say." Jen narrowed her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blake and Jess had spent a few hours just walking around downtown and enjoying themselves; Blake had been fidgety all night, Jess knew that something was up.

"What is the matter with you?" Jess asked him again.

"I told you, nothing is wrong. I promise." Blake smiled.

"Are you sure? You've been acting off all night." Jess was determined to get it out of him.

"Yes. Would I lie to you?" Blake was serious.

She didn't say anything for a minute, trying to read him. Finally, she backed down and gave up.

"No, you wouldn't." She replied. "You never have."

Blake put his arm around her as they walked up to a sidewalk stand that was selling flowers.

"My, my look at the two of you." The saleslady exclaimed. "I remember what it was like to be young and in love."

Jessie blushed and looked at her feet.

"Thanks." Blake said.

"You know, you look like you could use some flowers honey, what would you like? It's on the house." She smiled.

"Oh, I couldn't." Jessie replied.

"Don't be silly, dear." The older lady turned around and pulled out a beautiful white rose, tipped in pink.

"It's gorgeous." Jessie took it from the woman and leaned down to smell it. As she pulled away, she noticed a small glint in the center of the folded petals.

"What is…" Jessie reached her fingers into the bud and pulled out a white gold diamond ring.

Jessie's eyes widened as she realized what she was holding. She looked at Blake and her mouth dropped. She was speechless.

"Jessica Marie," Blake bent down to one knee. "Ever since that day at the beach, I knew I loved you. You're everything I could've ever dreamed I wanted and more. You're an amazing person and I have no idea what I'd do without you, and I don't ever want to find out."

Jessie had her hands over her mouth and tears gleaming in her eyes.

"I love you more than I could've ever imagined, so I ask if you'll do me the honor of marrying me."

Jessie could only stare at him in disbelief, tears falling freely down her face now.

"Honey, are you going to answer him?" The saleslady whispered in Jessie's ear.

That snapped her back to reality.

"Blake," she sniffed. "I, I don't know what to say."

Blake was so nervous he was beginning to get pale. "Jess,"

"Yes, yes." She replied quickly and wiped her eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Blake smiled the biggest smile that Jessie had ever seen and picked her up off of the ground and kissed her.

"I can't believe that this is happening." Jessie smiled when she returned to the ground.

"Believe it, baby." Blake slipped the ring onto Jessie's finger. "Cause it's real."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Back at the Collin's house, emotions were starting to escalate and tension was building for the lady of the house. Jen was sitting in the kitchen organizing cookbooks.

"Jen," A sleepy Wes leaned against the doorframe. "It's almost midnight, what are you doing?"

"I'm organizing. It's what I do when I get anxious." She said matter-of-factly.

"Come to bed. Maybe he chickened out." Wes replied.

"I highly doubt that. He's been planning this for months." She put three books on the shelf.

"Well, maybe, they went home afterwards and-" Wes started.

"No!" Jen interrupted him. "She may be 22 but she's still my little sister and I don't want to think of her doing that."

"Like you haven't." He smiled.

"That's different, I'm the older sister. Would you want that mental image of your little sister?" Jen said.

"I don't have a sister." Wes replied.

"Work with me here!" Jen shot him a look.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Blake," Jessie breathed. "Babe, we should stop."

"No, let's not." Blake, who was kissing Jessie's neck, groaned.

She closed her eyes and almost gave in, but stopped herself.

Pulling away, she said, "If you keep kissing me, then I won't be able to control myself."

"That's a good thing, you should go with that." Blake replied.

Jessie smiled. "We've already had this discussion, you know how I feel about this."

Blake groaned. "Why do you have to be so perfect?"

"I promise, it'll be worth it." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. She gazed into his eyes before giving him a short, teasing kiss.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you, too." Blake hugged her. "We'll wait, even if it does kill me."

"Thank you." She followed him to the door of her apartment.

"Just you wait, Jessie Marie. Once I get you all to myself, I'm never going to let you go." Blake kissed her on the cheek and went to his car, shutting the door behind him.

Jessie couldn't stop smiling. She leaned against the door and looked at her ring.

"Mrs. Jessica Dawson," She liked how that sounded.

Glancing at the clock, she reached for her phone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Jen had finished organizing everything in the kitchen with labels; Wes had given up trying to get her to come to bed. She was now sitting on the barstool staring at the phone, willing it to ring.

"I'm going to kill her." She said to herself.

As if on cue, the phone began to ring. Jen lunged for the receiver and grabbed it on the first ring.

"Hello?" Jen said quickly.

"Well, that was quick. Were you waiting for me to call?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, I was. What took you so long? You about gave me an ulcer."

"So I take it you knew?" Jessie smiled.

"Of course, did you really think I would let Blake pick out a ring on his own?" Jen laughed.

"It's beautiful, I love it." Jessie moved the sparkling diamond in the light.

"I'm so happy for you Jessie. He's perfect for you." Jen told her.

"I love him." Jessie replied.

"He's crazy about you." Jen replied.

"I can't believe that I'm getting married!" Jessie squealed.

"I can't believe it either, it seems like just yesterday I was taking you to junior high." Jen said.

"Ugh, let's not go back there please." Jess laughed. "Now go to bed, I know you've been up all night."

"Never." Jen replied.

"Yeah, sure."

"Goodnight, Jess." Jen smirked. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, love you." Jessie said.

"Love you too." Jen hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who is reading!! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating like I should, but I promise that I'll try harder! Review if you can! Let me know that I've still got some readers with me! Thanks to everyone!!**

The only sound that filled Jen's ears was the high-pitched screeching of her pager. It felt like she had just gotten to sleep. She tried to ignore the awful sound at first but soon realized that it wasn't her alarm clock. She sat straight up and grabbed the silver and black box from her nightstand. It was 3 a.m. What could possibly be going on?

Jen stared quixotically at the blue light of the screen as she silenced the shrill sound.

"What is it?" Wes yawned, propping up on his elbow.

Just before Jen could answer, Wes's pager lit up and resumed the shrieking.

"It's a 911." Jen said jumping out of bed and grabbing her uniform.

Wes began to follow suit, however at a much slower pace.

"Has this ever happened before? It's 3 a.m.?" Wes asked pulling on his pants.

"Once," Jen replied sweeping her hair up into a ponytail. "When Ransik escaped prison."

Wes stopped and looked at her as the gravity of the situation hit him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The night sky was starless and cloudy, much like the mind of Admiral Robert Logan. He was pacing in the Conference Room at Headquarters, stopping once in a while to stare out the window into a dimly lit city. There were so many thoughts fighting for space in his head that he did not hear the door open behind him.

"Rob?" Jessie said pulling him from his thoughts.

He turned quickly, surprised that he had been caught off guard. "Jess, it's just you."

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not." He replied with an extremely serious tone that she hadn't heard in a long time.

The door opened again and Blake came through, followed by Jen and Wes.

They all lined up in front of him in a respective stance.

"This isn't the time for formalities," Logan explained.

The four rangers relaxed and looked at one another, wondering what could've possibly happened to make the Admiral so concerned.

"Has anyone ever heard of Venomare?" He began to brief the rangers.

No one noticed that Jen and Jessie stiffened at the mention of the name. There was a short pause but then Blake spoke up.

"He was a snake-like mutant that was known mainly for minor offences such as break-ins and robberies, until he stumbled upon experimental technology that super charged his body, mind, and gave him unheard of power." He profiled the mutant.

"That's right." Admiral Logan replied.

"But sir, he was captured and detained almost 20 years ago. He shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"Apparently, we overlooked one crucial factor. Before vamping his power, he was part human. No one at Time Force was aware of this detail. His cryogenic detainment was set for a mutant. Because of this, he was able to shake off the freeze; it took a long time but he was able to do it."

"And now he's escaped?" Wes finished.

"Exactly," Admiral Logan's age was unmistakable in the minimal, dull light penetrating through the window behind him. "Venomare was the most notorious criminal in Time Force history. He is highly dangerous and on the loose with a vengeance to rival anything Time Force has ever seen. He must be treated with extreme caution. Not only does he have immense power, but he possesses venom that when injected into his victim will usher in the slowest and most painful death that anyone could ever imagine. Rangers, we must bring him down at all costs. We have already lost too many of our numbers to his wrath."

The men nodded and the women clenched their jaws tightly.

"What do we do? Just wait for him to attack?" Wes asked.

"He is flying under every radar that we own. No one can track him if he doesn't want to be found. We can do nothing else. I need you four to go to the prison and examine the scene; see if you can get any clues or hunches. Take notes, you'll need all the help against him that you can get."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe he has escaped." Blake broke the silence on the ride to the prison. "He was the most high profile mutant on file; there were guards everywhere. How could we have not noticed that there was human DNA in his molecular composition? We are Time Force—the best of the best. He killed hundreds of innocent people and double the officers-"

"Yeah, we get it." Jessie snapped at him. "We just need to do what we came here for."

Blake was taken aback by the sudden mood change in his fiancée.

Jessie had climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind her. Blake was stunned and utterly confused. Jen had been sitting close to Wes looking unusually bothered. She opened the door and went after Jess.

Blake was speechless.

Wes sighed. "Look man, you really need to talk to her. Don't let this one just go by. Be understanding and sympathetic about it; she's going to need you, now more than ever."

Wes exited the car as well, leaving Blake to himself, stunned and confused.

"Jess," Jen was moving at a swift walk to catch her sister who was several steps ahead of them. She kept on walking, ignoring the calls from her sister. Only when Jen caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder did she finally face her.

"What are you crazy?" Jen asked. "You can't just go barging into a situation like this by yourself."

Jessie was silent and looked at the ground. It was still extremely dark outside and Jen couldn't see her face, but she didn't have to.

"Look, I just want to get this over with." Jessie's voice dropped and she looked away from her sister.

"So do I." Jen sighed. "But please, promise me that you won't do anything stupid. You're all the family I've got; I can't loose you, too."

"I'm not going anywhere and Venomare better hope that we don't cross paths." Jessie's voice was hard and bitter.

"Jessica," Jen warned, but was interrupted by the guys coming up behind them.

"Jess," Blake started, but Jessie turned and walked away before anything else could be said.

They walked through the demolished doors and were just hanging on by a thread; it looked like a war zone inside the prison. The once clean, crisp silver interior was ripped and shredded. There were parts from control panels and other various mechanical pieces lying strewn about the floor.

"Whoa, it doesn't even look like the prison." Blake was in awe.

The team split up around the room, trying to find anything to their advantage and trying to clean up as best they could. Nothing was salvageable or left untouched by the mutant.

"Well he sure knows how to make an appearance doesn't he?" Wes joked half-heartedly.

Blake went over to where Jessie was moving cords and metal off of some control panels.

"Need some help?" He was unsure of what to say.

"If you want," Jessie replied without much enthusiasm.

"Jess," Blake shifted his feet nervously. He never dealt with their fights well. "About earlier-"

"Not now, honey." Jessie sounded so frustrated. She stopped clearing off the panel and began to pull back the door to the containment chamber. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you like that. I just-" Jessie's answer was cut short by a blood-curling scream as she saw what was behind the door.

Jen and Wes both dropped what they were doing when they heard Jessie's scream and ran over to find her in Blake's arms, her head buried in his neck.

"What happened?" Jen asked.

"I don't know," He said holding onto Jessie, who was visibly shaking and holding onto him for dear life. "She just opened the door and the next thing I knew, she was in my arms."

Wes stepped in front of the two of them and peaked around the door before pulling it wide open. Inside was the source of what had made Jessie scream, hundreds of snakes were slithering over each other lying in a heap all of the floor of the containment chamber.

Jessie heard them hiss and clutched to Blake tighter and whimpered.

"My god," Wes whispered half in disgust, half in amazement.

"He wanted us to know he was here." Jen explained, examining them a little closer. "He's taunting us."

"Can we shut the door back please?" Blake requested with a rather strained voice. "She's squeezing me so hard, I can't breathe."

Wes slid the door shut and Jessie's face emerged from its hiding place in Blake's neck. There was pure fear on her face and it looked like she was going to cry. She had gone completely pale.

Jen walked over to her little sister and smoothed her hair and pulled her into a hug.

"You okay?" She asked.

Jessie sighed and relaxed a little bit. "Just get me out of here."

She pulled away and they walked outside to get some fresh air. Wes and Blake followed behind them.

"What was that about?" Wes whispered to Jen, out of Jessie's earshot for fear of making her more emotional.

"She's terrified of snakes." Jen was watching Blake trying to calm her sister down. "When Venomare attacked us, Jess was just a toddler; he tried to suffocate her with them to keep her quiet so that he could rob the house. Luckily, dad was up and got there in time to save her."

Wes felt for his sister-in-law. "I don't blame her, I'd hate them, too."

"He's playing with us." Jen said, worriedly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Destiny, Rewritten: Chapter Five**

Weeks had passed since Venomare's escape; the city had been quiet. There had been no sign of him anywhere, on any monitor. That really worried Admiral Logan; a quiet mutant was always the worst kind.

Winter was quickly closing in on Millennium City. With only a few days left until Christmas, the temperature had been routinely hovering around 30 degrees during the day, sometimes lower. This was the time when the Academy was the hardest for the students. A part of their training now consisted of a five-mile jog in the mornings everyday. Affectionately dubbed the "Death Parade" by the students, the workout was often brutal and freezing, literally. The cold wind bit and froze their lungs and tightened their muscles. This was the point when Jessie could determine who really wanted to be there. She lost about half of the class every year and that's when training sessions became fun.

Jessie often did one-on-one sparring with the ones who were cocky enough to try it. She taught in-depth techniques and fighting skills and pushed them harder than ever. All of her students respected her and some were even frightened by her. That was the way she liked it; she was training the people who would soon be protecting the city and they were going to do a damn good job of it.

After their usual morning run, the students all were glad to return to the warmth of their training facility. Jessie unzipped her fleece jacket and shook the snow out of her hair.

"Great job you guys, that was the way to finish up the semester." Jessie smiled at the students who were sitting on the spongy floor, trying to catch their breath.

"To celebrate, there is hot tea and hot chocolate over there." Jessie pointed and laughed at the surprised expressions of her students. "Oh, c'mon now, did you all really think I was actually that mean in real life? Grab something warm to drink and we're just going to hang out today. How does that sound?"

Jessie was greeted by laughing and hollering, signaling that the students were pleased with her schedule for the last class that semester. She sat down on the sparring circle and waited for the class to come and join her.

"Wow, this is really nice Captain Scotts. Thanks!" Chloe smiled as she sat down beside her.

"No problem, you deserved it. You've been working so hard all year, I really appreciate it." She smiled.

The rest of the students had seemed to gather around and sit, drinking and thoroughly enjoying themselves. Jessie and her twelve students just sat around and talked about different things. Mostly, they asked about being a ranger and what it was like. Jessie told them the truth; she didn't want to sugarcoat anything for them, if they wanted to become what she was then they needed to know what they were getting into. Being a ranger wasn't easy and it wasn't all fun and games. They talked about other things, too. Family was also another topic that they discussed. Jessie listened intently to the stories that were being told and they made her smile. It also made her appreciate her sister so much more. She did miss her parents, too.

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but I heard that you and Captain Dawson are engaged. Is that true?" Gina asked. She was one of Jessie's elite students.

Jessie's face lit up at the mention of Blake's name. "It's perfectly fine. Feel free to ask me anything, you are the ones who really want to be here and I'm going to become more of a mentor to you guys now. I only put up that mean girl act for the ones who didn't really care. And yes, Blake and I are engaged."

A few of the girls squealed. Gina smiled. "I'm so happy for you!"

"We all are!" Another girl chimed in.

"Thank you," Jessie blushed.

As if on cue, Blake stuck his head in the side door.

"Well look who it is!" Jessie laughed. "It's the man of the hour."

He smiled, flashing his perfectly white teeth, a quality that was one of Jessie's favorites about him. "Hey guys! Do you mind if I borrow your horribly mean teacher for a few minutes?"

The girls couldn't stop smiling and blushing; Blake was definitely a favorite with them.

"I'll be right back. Behave yourselves." Jessie smiled and followed him into one of the hallways.

As soon as the door had shut behind them, Blake grabbed Jessie, backing her up against the wall, and kissed her passionately. After a few minutes, the two came up for air.

"Wow," Jessie said a little breathlessly. "What was that for?'

"I missed you." He replied, matter-of-factly.

Jessie laughed and pulled him back to her. "Well, maybe you should miss me a little more often."

He leaned in to give her another kiss, but she stopped him. "Babe, I've got to get back. We don't want to give them the wrong idea now do we?"

"Why not?" He stared into her eyes. She knew he was kidding.

She smiled and kissed him lightly. "Come over tonight after work?"

"I'll be there." He kissed her a last time and then slipped out the back door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jessie was back at her apartment, she had let the class out early. It was Christmas break after all.Jessie was down under the sink trying to fix a leaky faucet that had been driving her crazy for the past few days. She had almost gotten it fixed when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," Jess yelled, expecting it to be Blake.

She heard the door open and close and a brief pause.

"Over here," Jessie said tightening one of the pipes.

"Hello?" Jen said rather seriously. "You left your door open. Are you crazy?"

"Not usually," Jessie replied nonchalantly, still underneath the sink.

"Did you even know that it was me?" Jen was using her mothering voice.

"To be honest, I thought that it was Blake, but I knew it was someone friendly." Jessie told her.

"How?" Jen asked.

"Someone who wants to hurt me usually doesn't knock first." Jessie laughed.

Jen hit her with the dishtowel that was hanging from the sink. "You're a pain in my butt, you know that?"

Because of the conversation going on with her sister and the water rushing through the pipes above her head, Jessie didn't hear the long, red rattlesnake slithering up behind her in the cabinet. It was Venomare in his natural form. He had been waiting for a week in her apartment, watching for an opportunity like he had now. He slid up only inches from her neck and opened his mouth, ready to strike. Just as she was getting up from underneath the counter, he saw his opportunity and took it, sinking his fangs into the back of her shoulder, close to her neck. Jessie's head snapped up and she hit her head on the metal pipe that she had just fixed. Venomare disappeared.

"Ouch!" Jessie emerged with her hand on the top of her head.

This earned a laugh from Jen. "Did you not see it?"

"No," Jessie rubbed her neck where Venomare had bit her. "I got a cramp."

Jen just shook her head.

"What are you doing on this side of town?" Jessie asked, looking at her hand to make sure she wasn't bleeding.

"What, am I not allowed to come visit you anymore?" Jen asked still laughing from Jessie's mishap.

"Of course you can, I just haven't seen you lately." Jessie washed her hands.

"I know, I've been meaning to come by for a while now, I just haven't had the time." Jen sounded a little guilty.

"It's okay. We've both been pretty busy ever since-" Jessie's voice trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Jen knew what she was talking about. "Yeah,"

There was a silence between the two of them before Jen spoke again.

"It really worries me that he hasn't surfaced recently."

Jessie shook her head and looked down at her feet.

"Hey," Jen rubbed her arm, noticing her body language. "It's going to be okay."

"He's going to come after me again, you know that." Jessie replied looking her in the eyes.

Jen sighed and looked away. "I know."

"You won't be able stop him." Jessie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jess," Jen's voice began to wavier. She paused and regained her composure. "Have you told Blake?"

"No," Jessie ran her hand through her hair and closed her eyes. "I was going to wait until after Christmas. We are going to his parent's for a few days. I didn't want to ruin it for him."

No matter how hard she was trying to hide it, Jen saw pain and fear in her sister's eyes. Jen wrapped her arms around Jessie protectively. "I'm not going to give up Jess, we're going to fight this."

Jessie put her head on Jen's shoulder and felt safe for a few minutes.

"I wish dad were here." Jessie sniffed. "He knew how to beat him, but he never got the chance to tell us."

"He figured it out and so can we." Jen replied.

Jen and Jessie's conversation was interrupted by another knock at the door.

"It's Blake," Jessie said, wiping her eyes and clearing her throat.

"Come in." Jen raised her voice.

Blake walked in the door and shut it behind him.

"Hey Jen, it's a surprise to see you here." Blake smiled and hung his coat in the closet by the door.

"Yeah, I know. I've been meaning to come by all week, I just haven't had the chance." Jen smiled back. She turned back to Jessie. "I'll see you later."

Jessie hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jess." Jen was sincere.

Jen stopped and gave Blake a friendly kiss on the cheek before she left. "She's all yours."

"Bye, Jen." He replied. "Thanks."

She put on her coat and went back out in the freezing cold to her car. The snow had deepened overnight and it was forecasted to snow pretty heavily again that night.

"Hey," Jessie smiled and hugged her fiancée.

"Hey gorgeous." He put his arms around her waist.

"Are you hungry? I was just about to make some dinner." Jessie asked.

"Yeah," Blake replied. "What are you making?"

"Does it matter?" Jessie laughed. "You eat everything I cook."

"No, not really. I just figured I'd ask." He smiled.

"I was thinking about making potato and cheese soup." Jessie said walking into the kitchen.

"How about I make dinner and you go and get a shower. I'll have it done by the time you get out." Blake offered.

"I can help you, it's fine." Jessie said.

"It's my treat." Blake got the potatoes out of the refrigerator and set them on the counter. "I'd take it if I were you. I don't cook very often."

Jessie laughed. "That's for sure."

"Go. I'll take care of dinner." Blake stated surely.

"Okay." Jessie kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Don't get used to it." Blake replied, smiling.

Jessie walked down the hallway and into her bedroom. She pulled a pair of her favorite jeans out of the closet and a warm, yellow v-neck sweater out of one of her drawers. She set them on the bed and walked into the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower. She shut the door to the bathroom and began to undress. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and opened the door to the shower. Just before she stepped in, something caught her eye in the mirror. She shut the door back and walked closer to the mirror. Surely, she was just seeing things. She turned with her back facing the mirror and looked over her shoulder. Her greatest fears were confirmed as she saw two small, red fang marks on her left shoulder, just under her neck. Jessie looked away and covered her mouth, not believing what she saw. She squatted down to the ground, her head swimming. She couldn't believe that he had already gotten to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Just like I promised, here's Chapter Six! And up much quicker than the last few, I'm glad to say! Please, please, please review!!**

Jessie finished her shower and got dressed. She was putting her make-up on, but her tears kept washing it away. She stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes red and glistening. She couldn't believe that she had let this happen. She'd been so careful. She could smell the dinner that Blake was preparing for them and it just succeeded to bring more tears to her eyes.

"He doesn't deserve this." Jessie said to herself.

She gave up on her make-up and splashed some cold water on her face. She blew her nose and wiped her eyes. She didn't want him to know that she'd been crying. Jessie walked into the kitchen; the smell of dinner was strangely comforting to her.

"It smells amazing." She got two bowls out of the cabinet and set them on the counter.

Blake turned off the stove and offered her a spoonful straight from the pot. It tasted so good.

"Wow," Jessie approved. "I'm going to have to make you cook more often. That's really good!"

"I don't know about that." He laughed, scooping the soup out and into their bowls. "I do have to say it's better than yours though."

Jessie laughed. "I don't think so. It's good, but it's not that good."

"You just don't want to admit I out cooked you." He teased.

"Like that's ever going to happen." Jessie smiled and sat down at the counter beside him.

"What? That I'll out cook you or that you'll admit it?" He laughed.

"Neither,"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jen had made it home in just a little over 20 minutes. The snow had slowed her down some. She was a little distraught about the conversation she'd had with her sister. She didn't want to admit it, but Jessie was right. Their family secrets were coming back to haunt them and there wasn't anything that Jen could do to stop them.

She parked her car in the driveway and gathered her coat around her tightly before opening the door. The weather was freezing and it was just getting worse. She jogged to the door and walked inside, glad to feel the warmth of her house. She hung her coat up and brushed the snow out of her hair. Jen walked into the kitchen where she heard Wes cooking. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey," He was adding milk to some macaroni and cheese. "How was Jess?"

"She was fine. It felt like I hadn't seen her in forever." Jen said, sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, we'll we've all been pretty busy." Wes turned the stove off and opened the oven.

Jen's nose caught hold of the smell of baked chicken as it wafted across the room. That was one of her favorite things to eat, but it didn't set well with her stomach for some reason.

Jen covered her nose with her mouth. "Did you do anything different to the chicken?"

Wes looked at her a little strangely. "No, why?"

Jen felt her stomach begin to lurch. "I don't feel so good."

"This is one of your favorite meals, are you serious?" Wes added jokingly.

All of a sudden, Jen ran to the bathroom. The smell had made her sick.

Wes had taken off his apron and followed her. He found her leaned over the toilet in the bathroom, clearly not feeling well.

He rubbed her back and knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?"

Jen flushed the toilet. "I feel a little better now."

"I take that as you don't approve of my cooking?" He joked, trying to make her feel better.

She smiled a little. "It's not that, I just can't stand the smell of that chicken. I have no idea why."

"Well, don't worry about it." Wes helped her up. "How about you just go up to bed and I'll bring you some water and some soup."

Jen nodded and started up the stairs, holding her stomach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After they had eaten dinner and cleaned up the kitchen, Blake lit the fireplace in the living room and sat on the couch. Jessie dried her hands and went over to join him. She sat down and snuggled close to him. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over the two of them.

"I love winter." Jessie said, watching the snow falling outside.

"Me too." Blake replied. "It's suppose to snow about two feet tonight, I think. By the looks of it, if it doesn't let up, we'll be snowed in in the morning."

"Oh that'd be awful. We wouldn't be able to go to work! How tragic!" Jessie was being sarcastic.

"I know. How would we survive?" Blake laughed.

Jessie rested her head on his shoulder and put her hand on his chest. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. He pressed the power button, the lights in the house dimmed, and the screen came to life. There was some kind of Christmas special on but Jessie didn't pay too much attention. She was tired and Blake's rhythmic breathing only succeeded in putting her to sleep. It wasn't long and Blake was asleep as well.

It was extremely dark outside when Jessie awoke, the only source of light coming from the television. She looked up and saw that Blake was still asleep. She gently moved his arm from around her waist and got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Jessie reached up to get a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water. She just stood there over the sink while she drained the glass. She couldn't remember being that thirsty in a very long time. Jessie had just set her glass in the sink when she felt a sharp pain pierce through her back. The pain was intense and as it wrapped around her body, Jessie crumpled to the ground. She could barely breathe; the pain seemed like it enveloped her entire body. She lay on the cold tile of the kitchen floor gasping for air and clutching her chest. She felt her eyes loosing their focus and her world was beginning to go black.

'_I'm not giving in to this_.' Jessie thought as she fought to stay conscious.

She concentrated on staying awake and being as quiet as she possibly could. As much as she wanted comfort right now, she wasn't going to risk Blake finding out what had happened. After what seemed like an eternity but was only a few minutes, Jessie felt the pain subside and her heart rate start to drop back to normal. She lay there on the floor until she felt that she was strong enough to get back up on her feet. She slowly grabbed the corner of the granite counter and, using it as a brace, pulled herself back up.

'_That was one hell of a snap and that was just the first one. They only get worse.' _Jessie thought.

In a few minutes, she was feeling almost back to normal. Jessie looked back over and saw Blake still fast asleep on the couch. She was thankful. She wiped the sweat from her face and then walked back to the couch.

Jessie sat down beside him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Babe, wake up."

He stirred a little bit, but didn't wake up. She rubbed her hand on his chest, shaking him gently. He moved his head and looked at her sleepy-eyed.

"Jess," He said a little confused.

She smiled at him. "Come on, let's go to bed."

He still looked at her, not really comprehending what she was saying from his half-awake state. Jessie grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Well, you are in no shape to drive home and the weather is too bad anyway. You're just going to have to stay the night here." She led the way down the hall and opened the door to her bedroom.

He stopped. "Jess, you said that-"

"I know what I said and I still mean that, but that doesn't mean that we can't share a bed to sleep. I wasn't going to make you sleep on the couch, but if you're uncomfortable with this-" Jessie explained to him.

"No, this is fine." He answered quickly.

The light was dim from the moon, but Blake could just make out the shape of his fiancée as she took off her sweater and jeans, which left her in her tank top and underwear. She pulled out her ponytail as Blake undressed down to his boxers and climbed into bed after her. He reached out and pulled her close to him; it was freezing in the apartment and she was so warm. He felt her breath on his chest and her hands rest on his back and waist.

"I love you, Jess." Blake whispered, looking through the darkness into her eyes.

"You are the only guy who has ever had my heart, Blake Thomas." She ran her fingers through his hair.

He pulled the comforter up over them and wrapped his arms around her. And for the first time, Jessie felt all her problems melt away. They both fell back into a deep sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, the sun was shining in so bright from the reflection off the snow that it illuminated the entire apartment at 6:30 am. Blake was the first to awake and he was startled as he felt Jessie move her hand that was on his chest. He had forgotten where he was there for a second. He smiled at his fiancée as she slept. He got out of bed to check the telecom system to see if they had to report to work today. It was in the kitchen and he shivered as he walked down the hallway. He quickly logged in to the main system and check both his and Jessie's status. Jessie was off on vacation because the Academy was out and he was pleased to see that he didn't have to report in because the weather conditions were too extreme. He logged out and quickly headed back to Jessie's bedroom. She was still asleep so he carefully climbed back into bed next to her. She woke up as soon as he touched her, though.

"You're freezing." She groaned and pulled away a little, her eyes still shut.

"I know." His teeth chattered. "I need you to warm me back up."

Blake pulled her back to him and jerked the covers up around him. She opened her eyes.

"Do you have to go in?" She asked yawning.

"No. Thank goodness." He replied, warmth beginning to return to his body.

"Good." Jessie replied and closed her eyes. Just as she was about to fall back asleep, the phone rang.

"Who is calling me at this hour?" Jessie groaned and blindly reached for the phone on her bedside table.

Blake wasn't paying too much attention to the conversation going on, he was trying to get back to sleep. Jessie finally hung up and crawled back over into his arms. "That was Jen. She's sick and needs me to take her to the doctor."

"No," Blake groaned, hugging her tighter. "Why can't Wes take her?"

"He has to go in today." She replied.

"The one night I get you in bed and you have to leave." Blake joked.

Jessie hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Blake Dawson!"

He laughed and rolled over on top of her, kissing her neck and tickling her.

Jessie began to laugh. "No! Stop! Stop!"

She grabbed his hands and pulled them from her ribs.

He pouted and rolled away from her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" Jessie asked.

Blake didn't answer.

Jessie propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him. He was trying hard not to smile. She climbed on top of him and kissed him. She pulled away and stared into his eyes for a few seconds. She smiled before kissing him again, quickly, and heading to the bathroom. Blake watched her walk away and shook his head, smiling. God, he was crazy about her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why does it always take them so long?" Jen complained. "And why are these chairs always so uncomfortable?"

"My, aren't we in a good mood today?" Jessie looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow and went back to her magazine.

"Sorry," Jen apologized and sat back, trying to get comfortable. "It's just this stomach flu or whatever it is. It's making me really cranky."

"I'll say." Jessie had heard nothing but negative things out of her sister's mouth since she'd picked her up over an hour ago.Jen shot her a look which sent Jessie right back into her magazine, trying to contain her laughter. They had been sitting in the medical wing of Time Force for almost a half hour now.

"Jennifer Collins," A blonde receptionist called Jen's name, signaling that it was time for her to be seen by the doctor.

"Thank goodness," Jessie said quietly, following her sister through the waiting room and back into an exam room.

They weren't in the exam room long before an older, light haired doctor walked through the door with a smile on his face.

"I'm Doctor Bennett. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Collins." He shook Jen's hand and turned to Jessie. "And you are?"

"Jessie Scotts, I'm her sister." Jessie smiled back at him.

"Nice to meet you, too. So, Mrs. Collins, what are you doing in my office?" You could tell that Dr. Bennett had been doing this for quite a while; he really made you feel at ease.

"Hey Jen, I'll be right back." Jessie said as Dr. Bennett took his sister's blood pressure.

"Okay," She replied.

Jessie got up and walked out the door, shutting it easily behind her. She walked down the long hallway and stopped at a door near the end. She knocked on it and slipped inside once she was told to come in.

"How can I help you?" A young man with black hair was sitting at a large desk that was filled with paperwork; he didn't even look up when he spoke.

"Hey, Doctor Stafford." Jessie smiled.

The young doctor looked up and smiled when he saw Jessie standing there. He got up out of his chair and crossed the room to hug her.

"Jess, this is a surprise! It's good to see you. I haven't heard from you since the mission. How've you been?" He asked her.

"Good," she replied sitting down on one of the chairs that were in front of his desk. "What about you? I heard that you and Molly were getting married."

He laughed as he took his seat at his desk. "Yeah, I'm not really into the whole planning thing. I just left it up to her; whatever she wants is fine with me. I hear that I'm not the only one who's going to be tying the knot soon. You and Dawson?"

"Yeah," Jessie blushed.

"He's a good guy. I used to train with him."

"I'm really happy with him." Jessie said.

"I'm glad. So, did you come by to get some advice on wedding plans because if that's the case, I can't help you there." Doctor Stafford laughed.

There was a small silence before Leiutenant Stafford spoke again.

"You've heard that Venomare's escaped?" He asked, his cheerfulness disappearing.

"Yeah," Jessie looked at him with a serious face. "That's actually why I'm here. Kevin, I need a favor."

"Sure, anything." He listened intently.

Jessie brushed her hair to one side and pulled her shirt down, showing him the bite on her back.

It took a minute for the reality to sink in, but then Kevin realized what it was that Jessie was showing him.

"Shit, Jess. Did he get you?" He asked walking around the desk to examine her wound closer.

She nodded. "Yesterday, I had the first snap last night."

He placed his hand on the bite and it was hot to his touch.

"You know there is no cure for this, don't you?" He asked, his voice solemn.

"I know. I was just hoping that you might be able to give me something, anything." Jessie voice began to quiver.

"The only thing that I can do is give you some medicine to help with the pain during the snaps. But other than that-" He pulled her sleeve back up and sat in front of her.

"That's fine." She replied.

"How's Jen taking it?" He asked.

"She doesn't know, and I want to keep it that way." Jessie explained, tears threatening to spill over her eyelashes. "Blake, either. It's not like they can do anything about it anyway."

"Jess," Kevin held her hand. "They need to know. They may not be able to cure this but you're going to need emotional support to get you through these snaps. They-"

Jessie interrupted him. "I don't want them to worry about me. It'd break them."

Kevin crossed the room and got her a tissue and a bottle of medicine.

"Here," He said handing them to her. "That's the best I can do. But, Jess, they're going to find out eventually."

Jessie fought back her tears. "I know, I know. But how do you explain to someone that you love that you're dying?"


	7. Chapter 7

The door shut quietly behind Doctor Bennett as he exited. Jen sat on the exam table, her mouth open in silent shock. She couldn't believe what he had just told her. The lights seemed to be brighter than usual and she felt her breathing coming shallower than normal. Jen vaguely heard the door open and shut again in front of her, but she was too immersed in her thoughts to notice.

"Hey, what'd the doctor say?" Jessie smiled, a little bigger than normal. She was trying to mask her hidden emotions.

Jen didn't respond, just continued to stare blankly into space, only jolted from her thoughts when Jessie touched her arm.

"Jen?" Jessie's face looked a little concerned at her sister's odd behavior.

Jen looked at her and closed her mouth slightly. She could see Jessie's eyes searching her face, looking for some kind of explanation, and her forehead creasing with worry.

"What's going on? What'd he say?" Jessie asked.

Jen just stared at her dumbfounded, freaking her sister out more.

"Jen, you're starting to scare me." Jessie absentmindedly grabbed her sister's hand. "Is something wrong?"

Normally, Jessie wouldn't jump to such negative conclusions, but paranoia came very easily at this point.

Jen looked down at her lap and closed her hand around Jessie's. She looked up and a small smile began to show on her face.

"No, everything's fine." She told her.

Jessie sighed and dramatically fell against the side of the table. She laughed and stood back up.

"So, what'd he say?" She asked her.

Jen hesitated for a few seconds and the smile on her face grew even bigger. "I'm pregnant."

It took a few minutes for the information to sink into Jessie's mind. Her mouth dropped.

"Jen, that's great!" Jessie exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! That's so exciting! I'm so happy for you! You're going to be a mom!"

Jessie hugged her sister, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"And you're going to be an aunt." Jen replied, the happiness evident in her voice.

Jessie felt like the air had been knocked out of her lungs, the result of a low blow. She was thankful that her sister couldn't see her face because she knew that her cover would have been blown instantly. For a minute there, she had completely forgotten her own problems.

"Wow." Jen said, pulling out of the hug. "I can't believe it. Wait until I tell Wes, he's going to be so excited! He's always wanted children. You're going to help me with everything. I don't want you to miss a thing. You'll be there in the delivery room and everything!"

Jessie's smile fell just a little, but she quickly hid it. "Yeah, Jen. Of course."

Would she?


	8. Chapter 8

Blake sped along the highway; he was on active patrol today, which always put him in a surly mood. It wouldn't have been as bad if it more than ten degrees outside. The air was frigid and swirled the piles of collected snow in tufts through the air. It wasn't the pretty, winter wonderland kind of weather that one would expect around the threshold of Christmas, but an icy annoyance that had all of Time Force rethinking their professions.

All of the on duty officers had started rotating the patrol shifts, a cycle which each of them dreaded. There was no point in going out on the highway; every inhabitant of Millennium City was tucked away safely for the evening, the way it should be. In fact, they all stayed within the city roads, hardly ever venturing out this far from town. Time Force would have canceled their patrol in this sector all together if it wasn't for the occasional breakdown or accident.

As Blake rounded the corner, he reached blindly for his phone in the passenger seat of his cruiser. He found it and scrolled through his contacts, picking one and hit the call button. The phone rang and rang on the other end until Blake finally got sent to voicemail and heard the familiar voice of his fiancée reciting the usual greeting. He sighed and tossed the phone back into the seat, pushing his car just a little bit faster.

Jessica had turned down all of the lights in her apartment, letting the fire in the hearth glow and dance off of the walls, reflecting back at her from the dark windows. It was late, and cold. She had settled in for the night, warm and cozy. Grabbing her coffee from the counter, she sat on the couch to read, something that she hadn't been able to do in a very long time. She wrapped her sweater around her tighter and opened to the first page. Her morpher sounded. Apparently, she wasn't going to get to enjoy her reading for a little while longer.

"Go ahead," Jessie spoke into her morpher.

"Jess," It was Jen. "Trip just called and said that there was a disturbance in the center part of town, he wants us to go and check it out."

"Us as in not you. You will not be coming." Jessie replied.

"Yeah, well you're not alone. Wes was very firm about that part of my pregnancy."

"You'll be fine. The time off will do you good."

"Yeah, yeah." Jen pouted. "Wes will meet you there."

Jessie sighed and sat her book back on the coffee table and headed to her room to change. She took her thick, long-sleeved shirt out of the closet and pulled it on, sliding her vest and pants on as well. Staying warm was going to be fun.

"Blake," Jessie spoke into her morpher again.

"I got the call, I'm on my way." He replied.

"I'm leaving now, I'll meet you there." She slipped on her gloves and jacket and opened the door, shivering in the cold.

"I'm still a few miles out of the city and the snow is pretty heavy, so I'll get there as quick as I can. Be careful Jess." Blake replied, sounding annoyed.

"I will, and don't worry, Wes is going to meet me there. I love you."

"I love you too."

Wes shivered as a sharp burst of icy wind flung snow onto his face. He grimaced and wiped the water off of his face with the back of his sleeve; it was rough and made his face raw and red. He was standing in the middle of the pavilion in Times Square; he didn't see any kind of disturbance. How Wes wished that he were back at home, warm and with his wife, who he was sure was incredibly annoyed and agitated with having to stay at home. Jessie walked up as Wes chuckled to himself.

"Hey," Her teeth chattered. "See anything?"

"Nothing," Wes replied turning to face her. "But it's hard to see anything in this wind. The snow is blowing around everywhere."

"Blake said that he's on his way. He's out on patrol and the snow's deep so he will probably be a little while." Jessie wrapped her arms tighter around herself, trying desperately to hold onto what little heat that the cold air hadn't stolen from her.

"Hopefully, we won't need him." Wes replied. "I'd like to get this over with as quickly as possible."

Jessie nodded in response and they both descended down the steps and began to search the area. They didn't separate far from each other for fear of losing sight and sound in this horrendous weather. Before long, both of them were chilled down to the bone and their faces wind-burnt, raw and burning. The icy air made Jessie's throat and nose burn and her lips crack. Time Force had never seen a winter this severe. It seemed like hours had passed with no avail; they hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary.

"Trip," Jessie heard Wes call into his morpher.

"Go ahead, Wes." Trip sounded nice and comfortable and they both envied him.

"Are you sure there was something here? We can't find anything." Wes replied.

There were a few moments of silence before Trip spoke again.

"Wes, what ever it is, it's right on top of you. Are you sure you can't see it?" Trip asked.

Jessie surveyed their surroundings and her eyes finally caught sight of a large, dark shadow moving east very quickly.

"Wes, look!" Jessie shouted and took off at run in pursuit of the phantom shadow. She could hear the crunch of Wes's boots on the snow behind her. They were beginning to lose sight of the dark figure in front of them and they pushed harder and faster, willing their muscles to defrost so that they had a chance to catch up to whatever it was that they were chasing. It was no use.

"Damnit," Wes slowed to a stop. "We lost him."

Jessie stopped as well, her breath ragged. She put her hands on her knees and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and felt her balance slipping away. Dropping to the ground on her knees, she clutched her chest as a searing pain ripped through her body.

"Jess," Wes walked over to her.

Jessie wasn't able to answer. The familiar pain was engulfing her again, spreading slowly from her shoulder down her back and around her chest. She gasped for air and heard a small yelp escape her lips.

"Jessie!" Wes was knealing beside her now, his hand on her back.

"I'm fine." She managed to say.

"No, you're not." Wes saw the intense wave of pain wash over her face. "I'll calling for help."

"No!" Jessie yelled reaching out to stop him. "Please."

Wes stopped. He looked into her eyes and saw panic and desperation mixed with pain and fear. Jessie grunted in pain and gripped Wes's hand tightly; another whimper sounded from behind her gritted teeth.

Wes didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was happening and didn't know how to help ease his sister-in-law's pain, so he just set there and offered whatever support he could.

After a minute or two, he felt Jessie's grip on his hand loosen and heard her breathing begin to slow, returning to a normal rate. She looked up at him with an embarrassed and defeated expression.

"What the hell was that Jess?" Wes asked her as she returned to her feet.

"Please, Wes, don't say anything! Not to Jen or Blake, please!" Jessie begged him.

"Tell them what? Jess, what…" Wes looked at her, searching for some kind of answer. All he found was a scared little girl standing in front of him.

Jessie looked as if she was about to cry; a desperation and urgency clouded her voice. "Promise me, Wes. Promise me that you won't say a word. Please,"

"What? What am I not suppose to tell?" Wes wanted answers.

"Jessie!" Blake's voice was heard far off in the distance. "Wes!"

Wes read Jessie's eyes as her mood turned from one of fear to sheer horror as she heard her fiance's voice. She turned back to face Wes, the pleading in her voice stabbing him in the chest.

"Wes, please! I promise, I'll explain everything. Just please, don't say anything! Please!" Jessie grabbed his hands.

Wes just stared at her open mouthed. He had no idea what was going on or why Jessie was acting this way but he couldn't do anything except agree to her request. "Okay."

She sighed a little out of relief and turned back towards the direction of Blake's voice. "Over here!"

"Thank you, Wes." Jessie said just loud enough for him to hear. "I'll explain, I promise."

They could both now see Blake jogging through the snow, which had begun to fall again.

"Hey," He came to a stop close to them and shook the snow out of his hair. "Did you get him?"

"No, we chased him for a little bit, but he got away. We never saw what he looked like." Jessie replied.

Wes was amazed at how quickly she had changed her mood. It was as if nothing in the past few minutes had ever happened.

"Let's get out of here then, before we all get frostbite." Blake wrapped his arm around Jessie and turned to leave.

"Coming Wes?" Blake turned his head back to him.

Wes snapped out of his thoughts and jogged to catch up to them. "Yeah."

Jessie grabbed Blake's hand and shot a quick glance in Wes's direction. The scared little girl was back, in her eyes at least. Wes nodded slightly, reassuring his promise.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys!! In light of the looming one year anniversary of starting this story, I am giving you all a special treat! I have uploaded images of the characters Jessie and Blake to give all of yall an image to have to connect with the story. We all know what Wes and Jen and Captain Logan look like, and here is the chance to finish that tradition.

Now I understand that some people have their own images of Jessie and Blake in their minds and it is completely fine with me if you do not want to change those images. However, for those of you who would like to see what I see them as, leave a request in a review or PM me and I will send you the links! Make sure that you leave your email or another way of contacting you so that I get you the links!


End file.
